


Voltron Chat Group

by Drangerwolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drangerwolf/pseuds/Drangerwolf
Summary: Title says it all.





	1. Chapter 1

Lance has made a group chat.

Pidge signed on.

Hunk signed on.

Pidge: Lance, why did you create a group chat?

Lance: Be-cause its fun

Pidge: You also have bad grammar.

Hunk: Do you think that Allura and Coran can get the hang of this?

Keith signed on.

Keith: What. Is. This. McClain?

Lance: IT'S A GROUP CHAT, PEOPLE! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS!

Shiro signed on.

Allura signed on.

Coran signed on.

Pidge: SHIRO! Lance is being mean again.

Shiro: (sighing) What did he do this time?

Pidge: He called us thick skulls.

Allura: WhAt IS tHiS?

Coran: tHIS IS AMAZING!

Pidge: It's a group chat that Lance made. Coran, keep the caps lock off.

Lance: And it's beautiful.

Pidge changed Lance to Loverboi.

Loverboi: HEY!

Keith: Deal with it, Loverboi.

Loverboi changed Keith to MulletHead.

MulletHead: Your dead meat.

MulletHead signed off.

Pidge: Run, Loverboi, run.

Loverboi: Quiznak.

Loverboi signed off.

Shiro: I'll go after them.

Shiro signed off.

Coran signed off.

Allura signed off.

Pidge: I wanna go see Keith go beat up Lance. You coming?

Hunk: I bet $20 Lance won't last 5 minutes.

Pidge: $30 says he won't last one.

Hunk: Deal.

Pidge signed off.

Hunk signed off.


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro creates group chat.

Allura signed on.

Coran signed on.

Allura: Shiro HOW dO YoU WoRK tHIS?

Shiro: (sighs) Ask Pidge. You know she's the residential tech genius of our group.

Pidge signed on.

Pidge: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!?!

Shiro: How did-

Pidge: Don't. Underestimate. My. Knowledge.

MulletHead signed in.

MulletHead: Did Pidge use her 'magic' sense again?

Shiro: Possibly.

Allura: PIDGE HAS MAGIC??

Pidge: I don't have magic. I have-

MulletHead: -A super sense of knowing when being the topic of something. We know.

Loverboi signed on.

Hunk signed on.

Loverboi: What are we talking about?

Pidge: My super sense.

Loverboi: Again?

Pidge: Yes.

Hunk: So I found this jar of peanut butter in the fridge. Is it anyone's?

Pidge: (gasps) MY PEANUT BUTTER! Hands off, Hunk. Or else.

Loverboi: Ooh. You're in trouble.

Pidge: That's it. I'm coming to get you McClain.

Pidge signed off.

Loverboi: Quiznak.

Loverboi signed off.

MulletHead changed his name to Keith.

Hunk: So, Keith. How did Loverboi last yesterday?

Keith: About 5 minutes.

Hunk: Yes!! Pidge owes me $20.

Pidge signed on.

Pidge: I DO NOT!!!

Pidge signed off.

Coran: How-?

Keith: Don't ask.

Allura: I must go. The mice, Coran, and I have some... things to discuss.

Coran: Coming, Princess.

Allura signed off.

Coran signed off.

Shiro: (sighs) I'm going to check on Lance.

Shiro signed off.

Keith: $20 on Shiro.

Hunk: $20 on Pidge.

Keith: Deal.

Keith signed off.

Hunk signed off.


	3. Chapter 3

Hunk signed in.

Pidge signed in.

Keith signed in.

Keith: Why is Lance crying?

Pidge: 8) Ooh is someone in love?

Keith: Wha-? NO! I was JUST wondering. PIDGE, I WILL DESTROY YOU!!!

Hunk: Lance stubbed his toe.

Keith: THANK you, Hunk.

Lance signed on.

Lance: What's going on?

Hunk: Read what's going on.

Lance: Oh. Do you guys want to have a slumber party?

Keith signed off.

Pidge: Sucker.

Lance: (gasp) Don't talk to HIM like that.

Pidge: Great. There's two of them.

Hunk: Don't blame me.

Lance: What'd you mean "there's two of them"?

Pidge: (facepalm)

Hunk: So, what about a slumber party?

Lance: Oh, yeah. I think we should do a Earth slumber party so we can get to know each other better.

Keith signed on.

Keith: So, more bonding stuff?

Hunk: How- did you know we were talking about?

Keith: I'm psychic.

Lance: No your not.

Keith: (sarcastically) No dip, Sherlock.

Lance: (sarcastically) Thanks, Watson.

Pidge: Lance, you're a horrible speller.

Lance: No im not.

Pidge: You wanna bet?

Lance: um... um... SLUMBER PARTY!!!!

Shiro signed on.

Shiro: Why is Lance yelling at his computer?

Pidge: Just look at every text.

Shiro: Oh. You guys want to do a slumber party?

Lance: YES!!!!!

Hunk: Please, Shiro?

Allura signed on.

Allura: What's a slumber party?

Lance: How-?

Allura: I was looking over Shiro's shoulder of what he was doing.

Pidge: Oh...kay. So...?

Shiro: If you can get everyone to agree, we'll have a slumber party.

Lance: YESSSSSS!!!!!!!!!! Oh, Keith.

Keith: No.

Keith signed off.

Lance signed off.

Pidge: Any bets?

Hunk: $15 on Keith.

Pidge: My money is on Keith.

Coran signed on.

Coran: My money is on Lance.

Pidge: Are you psychic as well?

Coran: Nope.

Allura: My money's on Lance.

Pidge: Shiro?

Shiro: I'm neutral.

Pidge: I'm going to watch Klance.

Hunk: I'll come with you.

Shiro: Whoa, hold up. Klance?

Hunk: Klance is Pidge's and mine ship.

Shiro: What?

Pidge: bye.

Pidge signed off.

Hunk signed off.

Allura signed off.

Coran signed off.

Shiro: Seriously? What am I going to do with this group?

Shiro signed off.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey, guys! Hope you enjoy this. Please leave any comments or requests. I do not own Voltron.

Shiro signed on.

Coran signed on.

Coran: Shiro have you seen my tool box?

Shiro: No. Have you asked Pidge?

Coran: Hmm. Good idea. Thanks, Shiro!

Coran signed off.

Pidge signed on.

Pidge: Is he gone?

Shiro: Pidge. Did you 'borrow' Coran's tool box again?

Pidge: I have no idea what you are talking about.

Shiro: Pidge!

Pidge: Fine. I have it stored somewhere in the chaos we call my room.

Shiro: (sighing) What am I going to do with you?

Pidge: Not...destroy me?

Shiro: Why would I do that? You're too precious.

Pidge: :> Yes, precious. No destroying the precious today.

Shiro: Have you been watching Lord of the Rings?

Pidge: No. But precious says yes.

Shiro: PIDGE!

Hunk signed on.

Hunk: Shiro, help! Pidge ran into the kitchen, while I was making some cookies, and stole the jar of peanut butter.

Shiro: (sighing) Great.

Lance signed on.

Lance: Shiro. We have a problem.

Shiro: What now?

Lance: Gollum Pidge is back.

Shiro: What?

Lance: That side only comes out when Pidge has very little sleep.

Hunk: So that's why Pidge stole a peanut butter jar from the kitchen.

Lance: What?! She has peanut butter now?! We're all going to die now!

Shiro: No we're not.

Pidge: Precious would never kill nice paladins. (strokes jar of peanut butter)

Lance: Quiznak. It's worse than I thought.

Hunk: Lance, you know what we must do.

Pidge: No.

Lance: Agreed.

Pidge signed off.

Lance signed off.

Hunk signed off.

Keith signed on.

Allura signed on.

Coran signed on.

Keith: Why is Pidge screaming?

Allura: And why are Lance and Hunk running with a jar of peanut butter?

Coran: Great news, guys! I found my tool box in Pidge's room. Speaking of which, why did Pidge run out of it, screeching?

Shiro: Apparently, when Pidge gets very little sleep, she becomes Gollum Pidge.

Keith: Ah.

Allura: What's a Gollum?

Keith: Now we need to watch Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit now.

Coran: What's that?

Keith: Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit are movies. You'll see once we watch them.

Shiro: We NEED to go save Lance and Hunk from Pidge.

Keith: Fine.

Shiro signed off.

Keith signed off.

Allura: I wish to see this. Coming, Coran?

Coran: Of course, Princess.

Allura signed off.

Coran signed off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Voltron. Please comment or request thoughts/inspirations.

Hunk signed on.

Lance signed on.

Lance: Have you seen anyone being suspicious lately?

Hunk: No. Why?

Lance: I need your help. I think someone is following me.

Pidge signed on.

Pidge: (creepily) Greetings, fellow paladins.

Hunk: Pidge did you do something?

Pidge: No.

Keith signed on.

Keith: PIDGE! Where did you put my bayard?

Pidge: I have no idea what you're talking about.

Keith: PIIIIDGE!

Pidge: Fine. Lance took it.

Lance: WHAAA-??????? It wasn't me! It was Pidge.

Keith: I'm on to you, McClain. Besides Pidge is too precious. Now get over here.

Keith signed off.

Lance: Um... um... Bye.

Lance signed off.

Pidge: Ooooh. Someone's going to get his butt kicked.

Hunk: Do you want to have your butt kicked by Keith.

Pidge: No. But.....

Hunk: No. Absolutely not.

Pidge: PLEASE!!!!!!

Hunk: (sighing) Alright. You owe me though.

Pidge: Add it to the list.

Unknown user has signed on.

Unknown user: Luuuke. Use the force.

Pidge: Umm. Who are you?

Unknown user: Oh. Wrong place.

Unknown user signed off.

Hunk: That was weird. It was almost like....

Pidge: ....Star Wars. Unless it was Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Allura signed on.

Allura: Has anyone seen Coran?

Pidge: No.

Hunk: Why?

Allura: He was supposed to meet me on the bridge. Hmm. Thank you either way.

Allura signed off.

Pidge: I'm bored. Wanna go prank someone?

Hunk: You know it, Pidge.

Pidge signed off.

Hunk signed off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey, guys! Have you seen season 8 yet? I died at the end. So here's another chapter for all you lovelies. Okay, I still feel like Allura should still be in this because of the season. I don't own Voltron. Please comment what you think of this group chat.

Hunk signed on.

Hunk: I feel so lonely. 

Keith signed on.

Keith: That's MY thing, Hunk.

Hunk: Sorry, man. I feel like loneliness has creeped on me. 

Keith: (sighing) I've been there so if you need to talk.... I'm here for you.

Hunk: Thanks, Keith. Same goes here if you need me.

Pidge signed on.

Pidge: Guys, I need your help.

Keith: Why?

Pidge: Remember I'm looking for my brother, Matt?

Hunk: Yeah?

Pidge: Well, I found him.

Keith: What?

Hunk: Yay. Where is he?

Pidge: That's the thing. He's in my room. Say hi, Matt. 

Matt signed on.

Matt: Hey.

Hunk: HIIIIII!!!!!!!

Keith: Um.... hi.

Pidge: I don't know how I'm going to introduce Matt to the rest of the team. 

Lance signed on.

Lance: Wassup, my peeps?!

Pidge: (grumbling) Hi, Lance.

Hunk: Sup, my dude. 

Keith: McClain.

Lance: Awww, c'mon, Mullet. I'll play nice if you do.

Keith: No.

Matt: What's going on here?

Pidge: Long story.

Hunk: Very long story. 

Matt: Ooo-kay?

Lance: Hey, man.

Keith: Wait for it.....

Lance: WHO IS THIS MATT?!?!

Pidge: Matt is my brother, Loverboi. 

Lance changes name to Sharpshooter.

Keith: This again?!

Sharpshooter: Yes again.

Keith: I'm coming for you, McClain.

Keith signed off.

Sharpshooter: Anyone want to help?

Pidge: No. You stole my computer two days ago.

Sharpshooter: You're still mad about that. I gave it back, didn't I? Well, quiznak.

Sharpshooter signed off.

Matt: Do I wanna know?

Hunk: No.

Shiro signed on.

Shiro: Care to explain why Keith is chasing Lance again?

Hunk: No.

Pidge: No.

Matt: I'm still confused about that. 

Shiro: MATT?!?! Dude, you're still alive? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!

Pidge: Uh-oh. Space Dad alert. 

Matt: Space....Dad?

Pidge: Shiro is like a dad. But in SPACE!

Matt: Make sense. 

Shiro: Matt, where are you?

Matt: Um....um....

Pidge: Bro, run. 

Matt signed off.

Shiro: I'm coming for him.

Shiro signed off.

Allura signed on.

Allura: What is going on?

Pidge: My brother, Matt, is currently running from Shiro. Keith is chasing Lance. So..... KLANCE IS HAPPENING, HUNK!

Hunk: I know. Wanna go stick Klance in the invisible maze?

Pidge: (wiping a tear away) It's like you can read my mind.

Allura: Can you, Hunk?

Hunk: No, Allura. Pidge and I know each other very well.

Allura: Oh. May I join both of you? 

Pidge: Yep!

Pidge signed off.

Hunk signed off.

Allura signed off.

Coran signed on.

Coran: What did I miss? Anyone? Helloooooo? Oh, well. 

Coran signed off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Merry Christmas, y'all hope you enjoy this chapter!

Matt signed on.

Matt: Phew! I thought someone was going to be on here.

Pidge signed on.

Pidge: You called?

Matt: No....

Pidge: Quiznak!

Pidge signed off.

Matt: Pidge, wait!. Oh, dang it. I need your help.

Lance signed on.

Lance: Help with what?

Matt: Well, in Pidge's and my family, we would celebrate Christmas, but she disappeared on me, so....

Lance: Dude, I could help with that. What do you guys do?

Matt: Well....

Pidge: MATT!!!! I ALMOST FORGOT!!!! IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!!!

Matt: (sarcastically) What gave that away?

Pidge: It's snowing outside the castle. Also, Hunk made a calendar.

Matt: Oh. But still.... I believe it is time for the rest of Team Voltron to learn how the Holts do Christmas.

Pidge: I'm in. Let's go get the others.

Pidge signed out.

Lance: I'm in, if you'll have me....

Matt: Of course. You're essential to the team. After all, I've heard you're the sharpshooter of the group.

Lance: 'Course I am. I knew that nickname was going to catch on, one of these days.

Matt: Let's go.

Matt signed off.

Lance signed off.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey, y'all. I would love it if y'all comment what you think. Let me know if you want any jokes in here or requests.

Keith signed on.

Lance signed on.

Lance: So Keith, my man. You up for this?

Keith: Am I ever?

Lance: Fair point. Let's do this, shall we?

Matt signed on.

Matt: Guys, I need your help.

Keith: Why?

Matt: I think it is time to prank my sister.

Keith: I'm listening.

Lance: Same.

Matt: You know how she likes to prank us? Well, I have a few pranks that....require you two.

Lance: I'm in.

Keith: What's in it for me?

Matt: What do you want?

Keith: What do you have?

Lance: Just get him some knives and he'll be good.

Matt: .....Okay.

Pidge signed on.

Pidge: Hey guys. Looks like updog is coming this way.

Matt: Pidge, no.

Lance: I'm not doing it.

Keith: What's....updog?

Pidge: NOTHING! WHATS UP WITH YOU?!?!?!?! (laughs maniacally).

Pidge signed off.

Keith: .......

Hunk signed on.

Hunk: Why is Pidge laughing maniacally?

Matt: (sighs) She made the updog joke and Keith fell for it.

Lance: Why do I smell smoke?

Hunk: MY COOKIES!!!!!!

Hunk signed off.

Lance: I want some cookies.

Lance signed off.

Matt: Is the team always this crazy?

Keith: Yep. So the pranks. Come to my room. I have some ideas.

Matt: Coming your way.

Matt signed off.

Keith signed off.

Shiro signed on.

Allura signed on.

Allura: Shiro, why is Pidge laughing maniacally?

Shiro: I really have no idea.

Allura: Hmm. Will you come to the bridge for a couple ticks? Coran and I have been working on something that might require your attention.

Shiro: On my way.

Shiro signed off.

Allura signed off.

Pidge signed on.

Hunk signed on.

Pidge: You got what I need?

Hunk: Yep. Do you have what I need?

Pidge: Yep. I'll meet you in the kitchen.

Hunk: Ready when you are.

Hunk signed off.

Pidge signed off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey, y'all. Comment what you think and/or request anything you want to happen on here. There is KLance in this I don't own Voltron.

Shiro signed on.

Keith signed.

Shiro: Hey, Keith.

Keith: Hey, Shiro.

Shiro: Do you wanna talk about you and Lance?

Keith: No.

Krolia signed on.

Krolia: WHAT?!?!

Keith: Nothing, Mom.

Krolia: That's bull. What is going on with you and that McClain kid?

Keith: MOM! Nothing at all!

Krolia: Not likely, young man.

Pidge signed on.

Pidge: Guys, why are you texting during the meeting. Allura's looking at you guys weirdly. Not in a good way.

Shiro signed off.

Hunk signed on.

Hunk: Why is Krolia glaring at Lance?

Pidge: I don't even want to know.

Pidge signed off.

Keith: She thinks Lance and I are a thing.

Hunk: .......No comment

Keith: Huuuunk.

Hunk: Yeeeeeesssss?

Keith: Do you think Lance and I are a thing.

Hunk: .......

Hunk signed off.

Keith: That's it!

Keith signed off.

Krolia: That's my boy.

Allura signed on.

Allura: What is going on? Why did Hunk run out of the room with Keith on his tail?

Krolia: No idea.

Pidge signed on.

Pidge: It's because of our ship: KLance. There are bets on them. You two want in?

Allura: Pidge!

Pidge: Present.

Krolia: $20 on them holding hands at then end of the day.

Allura: Krolia!

Krolia: What?

Allura: UGH! The both of you are horrible.

Pidge: Why am I not?

Allura signed off.

Kolivan signed on.

Kolivan: Why is Pidge laughing and Allura mad?

Krolia: Long story.

Pidge: Wanna make a bet on KLance?

Kolivan: Oh, yes. That finally has a betting pool?

Krolia: Kolivan!

Pidge: For a while now.

Kolivan: Great. $50 on one of them going to the other's room tonight.

Pidge: Gotcha.

Shiro signed on.

Shiro: Guys, get off so we can plan to take down Zarkon and the Galra empire. Also, who wants to grab .......Never mind.

Pidge: You'll never catch me alive.

Pidge signed off.

Shiro: (sighing) We have peanut butter if you stay and plan with us. AND you have to participate in the attack.

Pidge signed on.

Pidge: How big is the container?

Shiro: How big do you want it?

Pidge: As big as a swimming pool and you have a deal.

Shiro: Alright, deal.

Shiro signed off.

Krolia: Do you think he's going to regret it?

Pidge: Oh, yeah.

Kolivan: Let's get back to planning.

Kolivan signed off.

Krolia signed off.

Pidge signed off.

Lance signed on.

Lance: What did I miss?

Lance: Anyone? Aww.

Lance signed off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey, y'all. Before we begin this next group chat, you may comment suggestions and request anything. Requests are open for those who want to see anything being 'texted' on here. I don't own Voltron. Please enjoy and check out any of my other works too. By the way, $ means GAC.

Krolia signed on.

Pidge signed on.

Krolia: Do you have the supplies?

Pidge: Do you have the payment?

Krolia: I do.

Pidge: I do too.

Krolia: Send me the coordinates where you want to meet to trade.

Pidge: Just send it through the vents. That's how everyone else sends me stuff.

Krolia: Oh. Alright then.

Krolia signed off.

Keith signed on.

Keith: I need your help.

Pidge: I'm listening.

Keith: How do I confess that I really like someone?

Pidge: Like in which way?

Keith: Like as in you would die protecting them.

Pidge: Just leave little presents around in spots that they would be at.

Keith: But eventually, how do I tell them?

Pidge: You could write 'to person's name, love a secret admirer.' Then when you feel like you're ready, have a present in your hands and tell who you like that you like them.

Keith: Thanks, Pidge. You're a life saver.

Pidge: Do you have my payment?

Keith: What payment?

Pidge: Your payment for me telling you my advice.

Keith: Fine. I'll send you a jar of peanut butter I hide in my room via vents.

Pidge: Pleasure doing business with you.

Keith signed off.

Shiro signed on.

Hunk signed on.

Allura signed on.

Allura: How did it go?

Pidge: It went very well. Any bets?

Hunk: $30 Keith tells by the end of the month.

Shiro: Remind me why we are doing bets.

Pidge: Cause it's fun.

Hunk: And we're bored.

Allura: Cause we can.

Shiro: (sighing) Alright. Have fun with your bets. Don't let it get out of hand.

Pidge: Yes, Space Dad.

Shiro: What?

Pidge signed off.

Hunk signed off.

Allura signed off.

Shiro: What am I going to do with this team?

Pidge signed on.

Pidge: WE'RE A FAMILY!!!!!!!!

Pidge signed off.

Shiro signed off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey, y'all! I hope you are enjoying this. Please comment what you think.

Krolia signed on.

Allura signed on.

Krolia: Why were you mad at my son? Because he's Galra.

Allura: ......Possibly.

Krolia: What. The. QUIZNAK. Is. Wrong. With. You?

Allura: I have no idea what you are talking about.

Krolia: Yeah, right.

Pidge signed on.

Pidge: You yelled, Krolia?

Krolia: Yes. I have a question for you.

Pidge: Go ahead.

Allura: Don't answer her, Pidge.

Krolia: Was Allura harsh towards Keith?

Pidge: Oh, yeah. She kept giving him the cold shoulder.

Allura: ......what?

Krolia: ......What is this....... 'cold shoulder' you speak of?

Pidge: I mean Allura was very harsh towards him.

Krolia: Thank you, Pidge.

Keith signed on.

Keith: MOM!

Krolia: WHAT'S WRONG?!

Keith: Why are you talking about me?

Krolia: .....did Pidge tell you?

Keith: Kind of. I came by her room to pick up something and saw her laughing at her screen. Also, Allura was extremely harsh because I was Galra.

Krolia: THAT'S IT! YOU AND ME, PRINCESS! IN THE TRAINING ROOM, NOW!

Krolia signed off.

Allura signed off.

Coran signed on.

Coran: Can someone tell me why Allura stormed out of the room, muttering darkly.

Keith: Something about my heritage.

Coran: So, where is she going?

Pidge: Training room. I'mma gonna watch. You guys in?

Keith: I'll grab everyone else and meet you at the observatory.

Coran: I'll meet you all there.

Pidge: See you then.

Pidge signed off.

Keith signed off.

Coran signed off.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey, y'all! Comment what you think and please send me jokes you like to see in here.

Kolivan signed on.

Hunk signed on.

Kolivan: Do you have the recipe ready for me?

Hunk: I actually made what the recipe said. Come to the kitchen and you can be my taste tester.

Kolivan: On my way.

Kolivan signed out.

Pidge signed on.

Pidge: What did you make?

Hunk: Something for Kolivan and I have peanut butter cookies just out of the oven.

Pidge: Protect those cookies with your life. I'll be right there.

Pidge signed off.

Lance signed on.

Lance: Wanna explain why Pidge booked it out of the room?

Hunk: Peanut butter cookies.

Lance: Ah.

Lance: Do you have anything for me?

Hunk: Come down and find out.

Lance signed out.

Hunk signed out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy Single Awareness Day to all my lovely readers! (or Valentine's Day, if you prefer). I hope y'all enjoy this.

Krolia signed on.

Keith signed on.

Krolia: What is this.....Valentine's day?

Keith: It's....uh.....

Lance signed on.

Lance: It's an Earth holiday where all the humans celebrate loving family or people that have special value.

Keith: How did you even-?

Lance: Magic.

Pidge signed on.

Pidge: THAT'S MY LINE, MCCLAIN!!!!!!

Lance: Not anymore.

Pidge: I will destroy you right now.

Shiro signed on.

Shiro: Knock it off, Pidge.

Pidge: But, Daaaaaaaaaaad.......

Shiro: Butts are for sitting, Pidge. Besides, we're all going to have a party later so put away your electronics and come help us set it up.

Pidge: UGH! WHY MUST YOU BE SO MEAN!!

Matt signed on.

Matt: You know, Shiro, don't you think that you've become Space Dad?

Shiro: I have no idea what you're talking about.

Matt: Oh, really? Wanna bet?

Lance: (gasp) You've texted the magic words.

Matt: Oh, I know. Pidge.

Pidge: Yeeeessss?

Matt: I bet that you can't convince Shiro that he's Space Dad.

Pidge: If you lose, you get to be my servant for two straight months.

Matt: (raises eyebrow) And if I win?

Pidge: (sigh) Then I'll be your servant for two straight months.

Matt: Deal.

Pidge: Deal.

Pidge signed off.

Matt signed off.

Shiro: Oh, quiznak.

Shiro signed off.

Lance: I wanna go see this. Wanna join me, Keith?

Keith: Sure.

Lance signed off.

Keith signed off.

Krolia: Hmm. Better watch those two.

Krolia signed off.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: SOME KLANCE FOR ALL MY KLANCE READERS!!!!!! Ya welcome since I'mma nice author for ya. Enjoy!

Keith signed on.

Lance signed on.

Keith: So, Lance.

Lance: So, Keith.

Keith: Do you.... um.... want to hang out sometime?

Lance: Dude, we see each other every day.

Keith: I mean, away from everyone else. Like just you and me.

Lance: Like on a date? ;)

Keith: I guess?

Lance: Ha ha, very funny, Mullet.

Keith: Ugh, this was a stupid idea anyways.

Keith signed off.

Lance: Wait, what? Keith, COME BACK!!!!!!

Pidge signed on.

Pidge: What did you say to Keith?

Lance: I think he might've asked me out.

Pidge: And?

Lance: Read our conversation. I thought he wasn't being serious.

Pidge: ........oh. GO MAKE IT BETTER, LOVERBOI, OR SO HELP ME, I WILL MAKE THE REST OF YOUR LIFE MISERABLE!!!!!!

Lance: (gulping) Yes, ma'am.

Lance signed off.

Hunk signed on.

 Hunk: Why did Lance look panicky and booked it out of the kitchen?

Pidge: I might've threaten him.

Hunk: About what?

Pidge: Keith asked him out and Lance thought he wasn't being serious.

Hunk: Not gonna question that. Buuuuuuut, do you want to try this new peanut butter cookie recipe for a good job?

Pidge: I'll be right there.

Pidge signed off.

Hunk signed off.


	15. Author's Note

I know I haven't been updating as often as I should because I'm dealing with a lot of life's crap so I'm considering putting this on hold until further notice but I would like to hear what you, my lovely readers, have to say. So let me know and I would love to hear any ideas you have to add in here. You are allowed to request pranks, jokes, vines, or anything but be warned I will look it over. Thank you ever so much for reading this.


	16. Author's Note

Hey, y'all. I know this isn't an update but I wanna tell you that I won't be able to update for a couple months soon. I'm so sorry.


End file.
